Misunderstanding
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Sequel to: Betrayal. Zelda has just left Hyrule and Skyworld to a life in the Smash Mansion, away from Pit. She then begins to fear that her son will begin to question her about who his father is... Will she be able to cope? ON HOLD!


**I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys in Betrayal… There's going to be a child of Link's! YAY!**

Link: Should I celebrate?

**D. U. H!**

Link: … Ok?

Zelda: … You know… I'm going to have to suffer for a time being…

**So?**

***Evil sniggers***

Pit: Burn the woman!

Zelda: How rude!

Pit: I mean to authoress.

**How are you going to? Try me!**

Pit: … OK!

*Piles wood around **ShadX** and burns her!*

**You call that a fire?**

Pit: Yeah.

**You are pathetic, Pit. (I even hate saying his name… (Not really))**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"AH!" A loud scream sounded through out the castle.

A certain brunette boy jumped and paced outside of the room and chewed on his lip.

Zelda Harkinian-Icarus was inside that room.

And she was giving birth.

For 5 long hours, he had paced outside the room.

And will for another 2 more.

But his patience was going to be rewarded.

He would have a healthy young boy…

Who did not look like him at all.

Who fathered this child he did not know, but he had a suspicion.

Link Hylia.

***16 years later***

A girl opened her sky blue eyes and smiled.

She spread out her wings and jumped out of the window, laughing.

An old angel followed her and yelled, "Your Highness! You're lessons aren't finished…"

The girl just laughed and flicked her dirty blond hair.

This girl was called Ellit.

She was the daughter of the beautiful Zelda Harkinian-Icarus and the brave Pit Icarus.

Ellit knew that she had a brother, but he had died at a young age.

She spiraled through the air and dove down the clouds.

As she spun, she could see the castle of Hyrule appear.

She closed her wings close to her and stopped on the courtyard.

A brunette man came out, his hair all ruffled.

"Hello, Ellit."

Ellit laughed and jumped toward her father, "Daddy!"

Pit lifted his daughter and spun her in the air.

He smiled as he looked at his daughter, but his eyes were filled with concealed anger and sadness.

*****_**Flashback…**_*****

_Pit took one look at the child in his arms and one look at the boy near Zelda, and sighed, "Sorry Zel, but I don't want that boy to live near my daughter."_

_Zelda's eyes filled with tears, "But he's my child."_

_Pit shook his head, "I don't want him in my castle."_

_Zelda stood up, the boy clinging to her leg, "If you haven't noticed, this castle is __**mine**__. You only got it because you married to me."_

_Pit flinched, "But still, I got it."_

_Zelda hissed, "If I divorce you, both of the children, the castle, Hyrule and the citizens will be mine!"_

_Pit narrowed his eyes, "He leaves, or the two kingdoms will be at war."_

_He smirked, knowing the word __**war**__ would weaken her resolve._

_Zelda picked up her son and brushed back the thick dirty-blonde hair and kissed his forehead, "Fine."_

_Pit smiled, "Good."_

_Zelda then spoke, "Then I go with him."_

_Pit's jaw dropped, "What?!"_

_Zelda glared at the angel, "I will leave Hyrule, Skyworld and Ellit to you, when Zane leaves."_

_Pit glared back, "And where will you go?"_

_Zelda smirked, "To Nintendo City. And with all of the gold in the castle."_

_Pit gasped, "What about me?"_

_Zelda's smirk turned eviler, "If you raise the taxes, everyone in Hyrule and Skyworld will hate you, I want to see how everyone will react to that."_

_Then she left, still holding Zane and teleported to the treasury._

*****_**End of Flashback… **_**Now in the Smash Bros Tournament area.***

Zelda grinned at the teenaged boy next to her, "On three… Two… One!"

The two blondes ran, moving in the direction towards the refectory.

Smashers jumped out of the way as a tall figure raced between them.

Zelda smiled and weaved in and out of the adults.

"I think you're getting too old for this… And I beat you."

Zelda nodded at Zane, "You did. Again."

Zane smirked.

He was 15 years old.

He had dirty-blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with camouflage pants.

"Can we have lunch now?"

Zelda nodded, "Take what you want."

The boy grinned and raced forward to the buffet.

He began to place piles and piles of food on his plate, then he ran to a nearby empty seat and shoveled the food into his mouth.

Zelda walked more dignified then him, a reminder of her royal upbringing, and put some food on her plate.

Samus went up to her, "So… How's Z?"

Zelda sighed, "He's reminding me _a lot_ of Link… How's Matt?"

Samus laughed, "A little bundle of energy. Loves Zane to pieces… Selena as well."

Zelda smiled.

Selena and Matt were twins, Marth and Samus's kids.

Selena had sunrise colours in her hair, blonde and light Prussian blue.

Matt had more of sunset colours, dark blonde and deep indigo.

They both had sea green eyes, and were almost identical.

Just then, "Zelda! Samus! ZL!"

The two friends smiled.

Renn Flares had just arrived.

The tomboy daughter of Peach and Roy.

The girl had deep strawberry blonde hair with ocean blue eyes.

She had an attitude of dragon and a mouth that struck like a snake.

"So… Matt's fine… Right?"

Samus grinned at Zelda, "Yeah…"

Renn beamed, "Ok! See you two later!"

Then she walked to Zane's table and began to bite in an apple she snagged from his tray.

Matt and Selena entered the room and grinned at their mom, then nodded to Zelda and each grabbed some food.

Zane waved at them, his eyes fixed on Selena.

Selena blushed and walked shyly to the boy.

Peach came over to the two woman and sat down, watching her child.

Zelda sighed, "How cute."

"Definitely." Peach agreed.

Samus groaned, "Just my luck. Pit's child and my child are in love. And one of Roy's kid is cozying up with Matt."

Zelda bit her lip, should she tell?

Peach watched Zelda curiously.

"Zane's not Pit's child. He's… Link's."

Samus stared at the younger woman, "What?!"

"… When Link and I were still together… We… How do you say it? Right, _produced_ him. A child of a sort of forbidden love."

Peach squealed, "I knew you've been keeping stuff from us!"

Then Marth came in and kissed Samus' cheek, "Morning Zel and PF."

Peach pouted, "I will not tolerate _anyone_ calling me _PF_ just because my last names is now Flores!"

Roy appeared looking mock-stricken, "You don't like my last name?"

Peach smirked, "I liked my maiden name better, but oh well."

Roy rolled her eyes, patting her head, "You better get used to it, you'll be having that name for the next few decades."

Zelda smiled sadly, "If anyone needs me, I'll be at my room."

***The teen's table…***

"So, ZL, wassup?" Matt asked.

Zane leaned back into his chair, "Life's been good."

Selena rolled her eyes, "We would have known, we've been living in the same building for almost all our lives!"

Renn coughed into her hand and her eyes sparkled with amusement, "She has a point."

Selena beamed at Renn, "Is your brother _still_ sleeping in?"

Renn rolled her eyes, "No, he's are in the simulation room… Learning how to date a girl."

Matt, Zane and Selena choked on their food and Selena coughed out, "Learning to _date_ a girl?!"

Renn grinned, "Exactly what I just said."

Zane laughed, "I never knew that Scorp was _that_ sad."

The blond girl smirked, "He's not as sad as this girl he knows."

Matt looked at Renn curiously, "What's the girl's name?"

Renn coughed to conceal laughter, "A random girl called Ellit. I mean, what girl has that name?"

The four teens began to laugh just as a young adult began to make his way to them.

"Did someone call my name and Ellit's?"

Selena smirked at Scorp, "Yes."

Matt winked, "What did I hear about a simulation room and flirting lessons?"

Scorp rolled his eyes, "I was _not_ in the simulator room snogging an illusion of Ellit!"

Renn smiled triumphantly, "You've just admitted it!"

Scorp flicked his dark hair out of his face, "Like hell I did."

Zane and Matt exchanged glances as the two siblings began to argue.

"We'll take our leave then…" Zane said slowly, grabbing Matt and Selena's hands and shot off.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**=)**

**Finally done!**


End file.
